After 9 months
by Iloveanimex
Summary: Mai Taniyama has been pregnant with her and Naru's child for 9 months now... and she knew all that was left, was the birth. How will Mai cope with the pain of childbirth? How will Naru react to the birth of his child? Read to find out! One-shot written for Borntoflyhigh, for her birthday! I hope you like it!


**Ok! I know I have too many stories to be making more, but this is a birthday present for Borntoflyhigh! She wrote me one for my birthday, called impressions, and it was awesome! So this is my way of saying Happy birthday, and thank you! And I hope you like it!**

**I do not own ghost hunt, but you knew that already...**

* * *

"NARU!" A shrill scream broke through the SPR office. Naru tour open the door, and into the main room. His wife was on the floor, holding her swollen belly in pain. Naru knelt by her side, and Mai imminently grabbed his hand, squeezing it with an iron grip. Naru had to stop himself from wincing.

"Mai are you ok?" he asked, his worry evident. Mai scowled, giving Naru a look that clearly said 'Do-I-look-like-I'm-ok?' While Mai had calmed down considerably, she was still in obvious, agony. Then a sudden sharp pain ripped though her, making her scream. And even Naru couldn't hid his wince as Mai's grip tightened on his hand.

"Mai! Naru she is having contractions! Her waters broke!" Lin explained, springing into action. He grabbed his keys from pocket, before opening the SPR door. Naru helped Mai to her feet, pursing when she did, knowing that she wasn't able to rush in her current stare.

When Mai did make it to the door, Lin locked it, before helping Mai walk to the van as well.

Half way down the walkway, Mai stopped, feeling yet more pain hit her like an electric shock. She grabbed both Naru's and Lin's shoulders, gripping them, in a futile attempt to lessen the agony.

Once the contraction passed, she allowed herself to be helped to the van. Both Naru and Lin had to help her into the back seats. Naru sat beside her, holding her hand in his, while she continued to scream and cry in agony, while coursing Naru more pain, as her true strength was used to grip Naru's hand.

A noise that sounded a lot like the song, 'Where them girls at' by David Guetta, came from Mai's pocket. She went to answer it, and as soon as her phone was to her ear, another contraction hit her. She screamed though the phone into Yasu's ear.

"Mai! Mai! Mai are you there?!" A worried Yasu asked. Naru took the phone from Mai's hand, and held it to his ear.

"Mai's fine, she is going into labour!" Naru informed, gritting his teeth against the numbness of his crushed hand.

"I'm NOT fine! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME NARU!" Mai screamed, loud enough for even Yasu to hear. Yasu smirked.

"It takes two to tango, Mai-Chan!" He yelled, stupidly infuriating the brunet.

"COME SAY THAT TO MY FACE!" Mai yelled back, making even the ever stoic Lin, shudder at her cold tone.

"Ok, ok! I'm sorry! I'm going to the hospital now! See you there Mai-Chan!" He yelled, hanging up before he could be yelled at again...

Lin burned rubber, getting them to the hospital in record time. Upon entry, staff and nurses when into action, getting Mai onto a hospitable bed with wheels, and taking her to the first spare room on the way. Lin waited outside, but Naru insisted in going in with her.

Mai let out a cry, that brought tears to her eyes. Naru wiped her eyes, and cupped her cheek.

"You're going to make it through this Mai... Trust me" Naru tried comforting his hysterical wife.

"NARU IF YOU EVER GET ME PREGNANT AGAIN..." Mai started to warn.

"You shouldn't have let he get you pregnant the first time! How dare you touch my Mai-Chan!" A sullen voice called through the door. The glass door was tinted, so Mai could just make out the brown hair, although she knew who it was by his voice.

"SHUT UP MONK! NO ONE ASKED YOU!" Mai yelled back, her pain distracting her from her manners. Monk frowned and went to sulk in the corner.

"Leave Mai alone for now... she is in a lot of pain, so save childish taunts for later" Lin told the other SPR members as they all paced by the door. Mai's screams turned to sobs, and the pain became too much. Tears ran down her face, which only made Naru feel guilty about what he had done. Although the child was planned, it didn't make it any less Naru's fault Mai was in pain.

"Don't ever let me do this again" Mai warned, her voice too weak to sound convincing.

That was when the doctor came in, and a nurse. Both girls, much to Naru's satisfaction. They helped Mai out of her clothes, and into the blue hospital gown, before putting a blanket over her legs, to try and give her some dignity. Mai cried aloud twice within this small time, having had two contractions. Mere moments apart.

"Time between contractions, 3 minutes" The nurse informed, writing it down on a note pad. "Ok Miss Davis, its time... are you ready?"

"NO!" Mai cried, having more pain hit her.

"1 minute, between contractions" The nurse told, writing more on the pad of hers.

"Ok, I know it hurts, but you need to push...

* * *

The rest of SPR, Madoka, Luella and Martin stood outside. Lin had taken it upon himself to call Madoka about Mai's pregnancy months ago. She had, understandably told Luella and Martin, who had insisted on getting the first flight down. They had been keeping an eye on Mai and helping her in any way they could, since there arrival.

The rest of SPR knew all this, and were called about ten minutes ago, by Yasu who had found out about Mai going into labour by Naru.

The all sat in the waiting area, some pacing, and others on the chairs looking worried. They had heard the screams, and cries for the last half an hour. It had stopped about two minutes ago...

* * *

"Sh-she is so beautiful" Mai muttered weakly, her eyes following the nurse as she brought the baby to Mai's arms. She was rapped in a blanket, but her small arms waved about, as her crying turned into gurgles. Her eyes were closed, but Mai could tell she took after Naru. She had a thin tuft of black hair, which she didn't get from Mai's side of the family.

Naru leant over the pair, looking at the two people, who meant the whole world to him. He took his child's hand in his, being careful not to hurt her. He felt the young girl, slowly wrap her hand around his thumb. She affectedly took hold of Naru's heart...

"You want to hold her?" Mai asked, making sure to cradle her child's head as she held her out to Naru.

"I don't really know how" Naru confessed, looking into Mai's knowing eyes.

"Your her father... these things are hot-wired into our DNA" Mai told him, passing the baby to Naru.

"She is beautiful... Just like her mother" Naru whispered, kissing his child's forehead...

* * *

"Family of Mrs Davis?" A nurse called to the waiting area. She was surprised to see, nearly everyone stand and walk up to her.

"How is she?" Luella asked, still holding onto her husbands hand. The nurse smiled.

"She is fine... would you all follow me...

* * *

The door to the room opened, just as Naru was getting ready to pass their baby back to Mai. Monk ran to Naru's side, looking at the child in his arms.

"She is so cute!" Monk exclaimed, seeing the child start to fall asleep. Naru walked passed him, and past everyone else, before holding the child for his mother to see.

"You always wanted grandchildren" Naru reminded. Luella nodded, wiping her eyes.

"Can I?" she asked, gesturing to the baby. Naru compelled, handing the child over. "Oh I'm going to spoil you rotten!" She whispered. Before passing the child to Madoka's awaiting arms. She and Lin looked down at the baby, nothing but love in there eyes.

Madoka soon gave the baby back to Mai. Everyone surrounded the two, when the nurse came in.

"Would you take our picture?" Yasu asked, handing the nurse his camera. She compelled, standing back to be able to fit the extended family in. Mai tilted her child down slightly, so that her sleeping form would be in the picture too. Mai knew she would treasure it always.

"Have you decided on a name?" The nurse inquired, forms in hand. Mai and Naru shared a look, and a smile.

"Yuki" They answered together. Said child's eyes fluttered open, and she lay them on her mother for the first time. They where blue, just like her fathers.

That day, they all welcomed the newest member of their SPR family...

* * *

**Thank you all for reading, and I hope you liked it! So please review! And even if you have nothing to say about my one-shot, then maybe a happy birthday to Borntoflyhigh? I will pass them on to her!**

**And while I have your attention, it is Rosaji's birthday soon, tomorrow i think... so look forward to another one shot! Hopefully i can finish it in time XD**


End file.
